Angriff auf das Hauptquartier II: Anarchie
Übersicht (Part 8) I Vor einer großflächigen, meterdicken Tür aus Titanstahl gab es einen kleinen Vorraum. An der Wand dieses Foyers standen einige Bänke und auf einer davon saß ein weinendes kleines Mädchen. Sie war kein gewöhnliches Kind und war weit davon entfernt die Erscheinung eines gewöhnlichen Kindes zu haben. Sie hatte vollkommen weiße Haut und stechend grüne Augen, ihre einst braunen Haare waren von Blut durchsetzt, das auch an ihrem Gesicht Spuren hinterließ. Selbst ihre Tränen hatten einen leichten Rot-Ton, auch wenn sie kein Blut weinte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen um ihr Schluchzen zu ersticken. „Es ist gefährlich, so alleine hier draußen zu sitzen!“, sagte eine Stimme, die auf sie zukam. Das Mädchen sah nicht einmal auf sondern ließ ihre Tränen weiterfließen. Der Besitzer der Stimme setzte sich neben sie. „Du bist Sally, nicht wahr? Was hast du denn?“ Seine Stimme klang weich und war voller Mitleid. Sally spürte in seiner Gegenwart ein leichtes Gefühl von Sicherheit. „Angst…ich hab so furchtbare Angst!“ Sallys Stimme zitterte und wurde fast durch ihr Schluchzen übertönt. Sally fühlte, dass jemand nahe an sie heranrückte und sie in die Arme nahm. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Brust, dankbar für seine Zuwendung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er ihr Beschützer. „Wovor fürchtest du dich? Vor ‚ihm‘?“, fragte dieser und Sally nickte schwach, ohne die Lage ihres Gesichts zu verändern. „Du willst nicht, dass all die anderen dich weinen sehen, was?“ Ein weiteres kurzes Nicken. „Dabei ist das vollkommen in Ordnung! Alle haben Angst, weißt du? Auch wenn du ein Übermensch bist, wie die meisten im Bunker hinter der Tür, bist du trotzdem ein Kind und Kinder sollte man trösten, wenn sie Angst haben!“ Sally beruhigte sich langsam. Sie begann damit ihrem Beschützer zu vertrauen. Mit ihrem Gesicht in seiner Brust fühlte sie sich sicherer denn je in diesem verfluchten SCP-Hauptquartier. „Aber…“, begann sie schluchzend, „sie haben gesagt, er hat den Slenderman getötet und dass niemand stärker ist als der Slenderman. Sie haben gesagt, er wäre hier und würde uns alle töten!“ „Tja…“, die Stimme ihres Beschützers war sanft aber ernst. „Es stimmt, dass sich bisher niemand mit dem Slenderman messen konnte, ‚er‘ muss sehr stark sein. Aber jetzt ist alles anders! Alle kämpfen gemeinsam. Einer solchen Kraft musste sich bisher niemand stellen.“ Sally war noch immer nicht ganz zufrieden. „Warum…Warum tut er das?“, wimmerte sie. Ihr Beschützer drückte sie fester an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Es gibt viele Motive zu töten. Hier bei all diesen Kreaturen wirst du die unterschiedlichsten finden. Manche töten aus Rache, wie du Sally, manche tun es aus Spaß, wie Jeff, für solche gibt es nichts Schöneres als anderen beim Verenden zuzusehen. Manche tun es aus Instinkt, wie der Rake es tat, Raubtiere für die alles eine Jagd ist. Manche töten schließlich aus unbegreiflichen Gründen, wie der Slenderman. Wir alle haben getötet, ‚er‘ unterscheidet sich lediglich durch sein Ziel von uns. Er ist etwas Anderes, etwas Schlimmeres und alle anderen Wesen sind sein Ziel. Und deshalb gibt es dieses Bündnis.“ Diese Ansprache bestärkte Sally nur wenig. „Was wenn das Kämpfen nichts bringt? Was...“, sie machte eine Pause um zu schluchzen, „Was wenn er stark genug ist um uns alle zu töten?“ „Jeder muss irgendwann sterben“, flüsterte ihr Beschützer, „auch wenn es für manche dieser Kreaturen das zweite Leben ist, muss es doch ein Ende geben. Aber weißt du was? Wenn ‚er‘ wirklich so mächtig ist, wie du fürchtest, werde ich dich bis zum Schluss im Arm halten. Bis es vorbei ist!“ „Versprochen?“, fragte sie, „Versprochen!“, war die Antwort und als Bekräftigung drückte ihr Beschützer sie noch etwas fester. Und noch fester. Und noch fester. Sally spürte, wie ihr Körper nachgab, sie begann sich zu wehren, doch die Arme, von denen sie dachte, sie würden sie vor Schaden bewahren, umschlangen sie unerbittlich enger und enger. Sally hörte ihr eigenes Genick brechen. Kurz bevor sie starb sah sie, wer sie in den Armen gehalten hatte, sah sein grausames Lächeln. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien. Ihr Mörder nahm ihre Leiche unter den Arm und wandte sich der massiven Metalltür zu. ---- II Ein dumpfes Pochen war innerhalb des Schutzraums zu hören, in dem hunderte von nicht-menschlichen Kreaturen dahinvegetieren. Große Nervosität breitete sich aus, jeder merkte, dass dieses Klopfen von einer der sieben Türen kam, die den Bunker mit den verschiedenen Sektoren des SCP-Komplexes verbanden. Alle Kreaturen starrten wie gebannt auf das Einzige, das sie von der drohenden Gefahr trennte. Langsam begann der massive Stahl nachzugeben. Er verformte sich weiter und weiter, schließlich wurde ein verhältnismäßig kleines Loch hineingesprengt, gerade groß genug, dass sich ein Mensch hindurch zwängen könnte. Ein kleiner, weißer Körper wurde hindurch geworfen und landete mit einem klatschen auf dem Boden. „SALLY!“, kam ein spitzer Schrei aus der Masse von Bestien und Kreaturen, dann begannen all diese Wesen einen Knäuel um ein Objekt im Zentrum des Raums zu bilden. Auch wenn alle eng beieinander standen, gab es kaum freie Fläche innerhalb des Bunkers. Schließlich war es soweit. Eine zweite Person betrat den Bunker durch die Öffnung in der Tür. Es war ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augenringen. Wenn man von der Schwärze um seine Augen absah, sah er eigentlich relativ normal aus. Der Junge sah sich im Schutzraum um. Es waren die unterschiedlichsten Kreaturen vertreten. Von humanoiden Wesen, über tierähnliche bis hin zu anatomischen Abarten. Von Geistern und Untoten bis zu hübschen Hexen. Von belebten Objekten bis hin zu Dämonen. All diese Wesen hatten eins gemeinsam: Sie starrten den Jungen, der durch die Tür gekommen war, unentwegt an. Konnte das wirklich Something Worse sein? Sollte das wirklich dieses unvorstellbare Grauen sein, das sie alle gefürchtet hatten? Dieser Junge dort wirkte so…menschlich. Er machte einen Schritt auf die Menge von Kreaturen zu, worauf sich ein Schauder wie eine Welle in ihr ausbreitete. Niemand wagte es, ein Wort zu sagen. Something begann zu lächeln. Es war kein boshaftes Lächeln, im Gegenteil, es wirkte freundlich, beinahe einladend. „Hey!“, brach er das Schweigen und fragte dann grinsend: „Kennt ihr Ben?“ Lange Zeit gab niemand Antwort. Dann bildeten die Wesen langsam und zitternd eine Gasse zur Mitte des Raumes hin. Something ging langsam darauf zu und erkannte, dass sich an ihrem Ende ein Tisch mit einem Röhrenfernseher darauf befand, welcher mit einer Nintendo 64-Konsole verbunden war. Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man erkennen, dass der Fernseher an einige Adapter angeschlossen war, die über lange Kabel zu großen Lautsprechern an der Decke und den Wänden reichten. Die Gasse aus Monstren wurde betont langsam von Something durchschritten, er spürte förmlich, wie die einzelnen Wesen schluckten oder zusammenzuckten, als er an ihnen vorbeiging. Mit Sicherheit konnten sie die Macht fühlen, die hinter dem Jungen mit den Augenringen steckte. Als er ein paar Schritte gemacht hatte, erklang eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. „Du bist also Something Worse, du hast in letzter Zeit für einiges an Furcht gesorgt.“ Something ließ seinen Blick durch die Masse schweifen, die meisten Wesen zitterten, wer Augen hatte, wich seinem Blick aus. „Es ist erstaunlich“, antwortete er, wobei er sich an alle Kreaturen gleichzeitig wandte, „wie menschlich ihr euch verhaltet, wenn ihr in der Opferrolle seid!“ „Bist du nicht selbst ein Mensch?“, fragte Ben über die Lautsprecher, „zwangsläufig“, sagte Something knirschend. Er hatte den halben Weg bereits zurückgelegt, als der Fernseher begann, das Bild eines Jungen in grüner Kleidung und mit unnatürlichem Lächeln zu zeigen. „Ich nehme an, du hast all die anderen hierher gebracht, Ben?“, fragte Something, wobei er den Bildschirm des Fernsehers anstarrte. „Da nimmst du richtig an“, sagte Ben und fuhr fort: „Mir war klar, dass niemand von uns alleine gegen dich ankommen kann und mir war klar, dass du früher oder später den Weg ins SCP-Hauptquartier finden würdest. Ich habe eine Armee aufgestellt und ein Bündnis geschlossen, all das diente nur einem Zweck: deiner Vernichtung. Es war von Anfang an eine Falle, Something!“ „Hm“, gab dieser als Antwort, „hm, hm“, aus diesen Lauten wurde in kurzer Zeit Lachen. Erst war es leise und beherrscht, doch mit der Zeit wurde es immer lauter und unkontrollierter. Dieses grausige Lachen ließ manchen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Something hatte den Fernseher nun erreicht und starrte direkt auf den Bildschirm. Er sah genau in die Augen von Bens Abbild. „Falle? Glaubst du eigentlich, was du da sagst?“, fragte er grinsend, „sieh dich um, Ben! Sieh, wie die anderen Kreaturen vor Angst zittern! Und weißt du auch warum? Weil ihnen klar geworden ist, dass du sie mir auf dem Silbertablett serviert hast!“ Something stieß ein weiteres, kurzes Lachen aus und sagte dann sarkastisch: „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!“ „Du wirst deine Arroganz noch schwer bereuen!“ Bens monotoner Lautsprecherstimme drückte die Wut, die er tatsächlich empfand nicht einmal annähernd aus. „Werde ich das?“, fragte sein Gegenüber schmunzelnd, „solange du in dieser Röhre steckst sicher nicht!“ Während Something sprach, bahnten sich zwei weitere Gestalten ihren Weg durch die Menge. „Komm schon, Ben! Komm aus dieser Kiste raus und zeig mir, was du wert bist!“, befahl er, wobei sich eine leichte Ungeduld in seiner Stimme abzeichnete. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir dir unseren Wert beweisen müssen?“, ertönte eine herablassende Frage aus der Menge. Einige Kreaturen wichen zurück und man konnte sehen, dass die Frage von einem jungen Mann mit dunkelblauer Maske gestellt worden war. Wo bei diesem Jungen die Augen sein sollten, sah man nur gähnende Leere. „Wir haben die Welt schon in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, lange bevor von dir überhaupt die Rede war, Something!“ Der Junge stellte sich links von Bens Fernseher auf. „‚Creepypasta-Kreaturen‘ nennen sie uns!“, begann ein zweiter Junge und kam rechts von Ben aus der Masse hervor. Er fuhr fort: „Niemand hat jemals eine Begegnung mit uns überlebt, ohne dafür mit seinem Verstand zu zahlen! Du wirst keine Ausnahme sein!“ Dieser Junge hatte keine Augenlider und ein vollkommen ausgebleichtes Gesicht. Außerdem zogen sich an seinen Mundwinkeln Narben nach oben, was an ein Grinsen erinnerte. „Wie kann es sein, dass die Streitkräfte der SCP-Organisation noch völlig gesund waren, als ich angekommen bin, wenn jeder der euch begegnet entweder tot oder wahnsinnig ist?“, fragte Something höhnisch. Eyeless Jack und Jeff the Killer ignorierten den Sarkasmus, verließen ihre Plätze neben Ben und begannen damit, ihren Gegner zu umkreisen. „Ich kann mir denken, worauf das hinausläuft, dasselbe Spiel hab ich schon mit den Soldaten in der Eingangshalle hinter mir!“, sagte der Feind der Welt und grinste erwartungsvoll. „Aber wenn ihr darauf besteht…“ Something holte nach hinten aus und zerschlug den Fernseher und die Konsole vor sich. Kurz davor konnte Ben einen letzten, lautstarken Befehl geben: „TÖTET IHN!“ Es entbrannte ein Kampf, für den es wohl nur in der Hölle selbst Vergleiche gab. Als Something Worse die Hand ausstreckte verzerrte sich die Luft und es gab einen Impuls, der gleich zu Beginn einige niedere Kreaturen erfasste und in Fetzen riss. Eines war ihm klar. Je mehr Kreaturen er tötete desto stärker würde er werden. Je stärker er wurde, desto mehr Kreaturen könnte er töten. Für Somethings Feinde ein Teufelskreis. Die verschiedensten Angriffe hämmerten auf ihn ein, doch nur die Wenigsten zeigten überhaupt eine Wirkung. Der Kampf begann sich hinzuziehen, mehr und mehr Wesen fielen den Impulsen zum Opfer. All die Seelen die Something an sich riss verschlechterten die Überlebenschancen der Restlichen noch weiter. Als der Bestand an lebenden Kämpfern im Bunker schon sichtbar abgenommen hatte, näherte sich eine übergroße, spinnenähnliche Kreatur ihrem Kontrahenten. Ihre Beine erinnerten an Knochen und sie hatte ein entfernt menschliches Gesicht. „Na los!“, sagte Something und streckte der Spinne seine Handfläche entgegen. In diesem Moment sprang ein zweites Wesen auf die Spinne zu. Es sah aus wie eine Kreuzung aus Mensch und Vogel, wobei es einen knöchernen Schädel hatte. Das Wesen, Seed Eater, wie es genannt wurde, sprang auf den Rücken der Arachnoiden und rammte ihr seinen Schnabel in den Kopf. Das Spinnenwesen wehrte sich, brach dann aber zusammen und starb. Damit hatte Something auf den Tod nicht gerechnet. War der Seed Eater wahnsinnig geworden? „Was war das denn?“, fragte er und für einen kleinen Moment verlor er seine Aufmerksamkeit für das Kampfgeschehen. Darauf hatten die anderen nur gewartet und Something spürte wie ihm zwei Klingen in den Rücken gerammt wurden. Die Messer zerbrachen jedoch an seiner Haut. Jetzt verstand er. Die Hinrichtung der Spinne war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Eyeless Jack und Jeff the Killer zurückwichen. „Hätte ja klappen können“, sagte Something mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Jeff lachte leise: „Hat es auch!“ Der Seed Eater hatte zu einem weiteren Sprung angesetzt. Er erreichte seinen Gegner und klammerte sich mit Händen und Füßen an seinen Rücken. Dann begann er, wieder und wieder auf Somethings Kopf einzuhacken. Dieser versuchte ihn zu fassen zu kriegen, der bewegliche Seed Eater schaffte es aber immer wieder, dass Something nur ins Leere griff. Der Vogelmensch hämmerte immer weiter auf den Kopf seines Gegners ein. Something bezweifelte, dass er durch den Schnabel getötet werden konnte, wenn er aber weiter so auf seinen Kopf einhackte, würde er irgendwann benommen oder gar bewusstlos werden. „Was passiert wohl, wenn er einen dieser Impulse gegen sich selbst richtet?“, fragte Jeff erwartungsvoll. Er und Jack waren auf Abstand gegangen. Ebenso wie die anderen Wesen. „Werden wir wohl gleich erfahren. So fest wie sich der Seed Eater klammert, kann er ihn nicht zerfetzen, ohne sich selbst zu treffen.“ Something Worse warf sich auf den Rücken. Der Seed Eater machte jedoch eine schlangenhafte Bewegung zu Somethings Bauch hin und kniete nun auf seinem Gegner. Er holte mit seinem Kopf aus um ihm die Augen aus zu picken, Something jedoch drückte seine Handfläche auf Seed Eaters Bauch. „Schlechte Idee!“ flüsterte Something. Es gab einen Impuls zur Decke hin und der Vogel wurde in seine Einzelteile zerlegt. Der Junge mit den Augenringen stand schwer atmend auf. Er spürte wie die gesammelten Seelen ihre Wirkung zeigten. Er wurde immer mächtiger. Mit Sicherheit wäre der Fluch bald gebrochen. Die anderen Kreaturen zeigten ebenfalls Anzeichen von Erschöpfung. Sie traten einige Schritte zurück. Something drehte den Kopf und rief: „Was ist denn los? Wollt ihr mir wirklich erzählen, dass der Seed Eater der einzige von euch ist, der Mut hatte? Es tut mir fast leid, dass ich ihn auf diese Weise getötet habe! Seid ihr wirklich solche Feiglinge?“ „Du hörst dich unheimlich gerne reden, oder?“, antwortete eine Stimme, die der aus den Lautsprechern ähnelte, dann quoll dunkelgrüner Rauch aus den Bruchstücken des Fernsehers und der Konsole. Einige Meter vor Something bildete sich eine Rauchwolke in der Luft. Sie formte einige Auswüchse, die an Tentakel erinnerten. Diese Tentakel liefen in der Mitte zusammen und dort stieg eine kleine Rauchsäule nach oben, die mit etwas Fantasie wie ein Junge mit Mütze aussah. Der Rauch bildete sogar ein Gesicht und dort wo die Augen sein sollten, blinkten zwei rote Punkte auf. „Ben!“, rief Something freudig. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du dich endlich zeigst!“ „Ich zeige mich, kurz bevor du stirbst!“, sagte Ben grinsend, dann wurden Wesen sichtbar, die sich von allen bisherigen Angreifern unterschieden. Graue, körperlose Geister umzingelten ihren Feind. „Jetzt bist du dran!“, rief Ben. Ein Teil der Wolke aus der er bestand löste sich von ihrem Ursprung, wobei sofort neuer Rauch nachquoll. Der abgelöste Rauch verdichtete sich aufs Maximum und bildete so einen harten Speer. Dieser schoss in einer selbstständigen Bewegung auf Something zu und traf den Boden kurz vor seinen Füßen. Anschließend löste er sich wieder in Rauch auf und kehrte zu seiner Quelle zurück. Ein Warnschuss. Alle Geister, inklusive Ben kamen immer näher. „Du hast keine Chance!“, sagte Ben mit seinem charakteristischen Lächeln. Something streckte seine Arme aus, worauf Ben anfing zu lachen. „Mit deinen Impulsen kannst du nichts gegen Körperlose ausrichten!“ „Wer redet denn von Impulsen?“, fragte Something, jetzt lächelte er. Ben stutzte. Was sollte das bedeuten? Somethings Handflächen begannen lila zu leuchten. Daraufhin liefen die Geister um Ben herum in derselben Farbe an. Sie begannen zu kristallisieren, jeder von ihnen sah aus wie lilanes Glas. Something ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und unter grausigem Heulen platzten die Geister, es blieben nur lilafarbene Scherben von ihnen übrig. Ben konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Woher hatte Something Worse plötzlich diese Fähigkeit? Er wollte gerade genau diese Frage stellen, als dieser bereits antwortete: „Ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher wie es funktioniert, aber immer wenn ich die Seele von etwas aufnehme, das ich nicht aus eigener Kraft töten konnte, entwickelt mein Körper eine Fähigkeit um es doch zu vernichten. Zumindest glaube ich das…“ Ben antwortete nicht, da er kein Wort verstand, der Junge sprach dennoch weiter: „Jedenfalls sind Phasenverschiebung und Körperlosigkeit kein Problem mehr für mich…dank dem Jäger…und jetzt bist DU dran, Ben!“ Er streckte seinen Arm zur grünen Wolke hin aus, worauf ein Teil davon sich in dasselbe lila gefärbte Glas verwandelte. Ben kämpfte mit aller Gewalt dagegen an, doch schließlich fühlte er, wie Teile seines Astralkörpers zerplatzten. Er schrie vor Schmerz und obwohl sich die Wunden in der Rauchwolke wieder schlossen, war das überlegene Grinsen in Bens Gesicht zu nacktem Entsetzen geworden. „Es ist vollkommen aussichtslos, wir haben keine Chance!“, flüsterte er. Die Wolke flog in unwahrscheinlicher Geschwindigkeit zu einer der Eingangstüren. Als sie die Tür berührte, öffnete sie sich, offenbar hatte Ben trotz allem die Kontrolle über die meisten softwaregesteuerten Dinge. „Er ist zu mächtig! Viel zu mächtig!“, schrie Ben allen überlebenden Kreaturen entgegen, „lauft! Flieht! Rettet euch!“ Und mit diesen Worten verließ Ben den Bunker und floh. Something klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. Er war noch nie so fassungslos gewesen. „Das glaube ich nicht!“, flüsterte er. „Du feige Ratte! Lässt mich deine Leute abschlachten während du fliehst!“ Er machte sich mittels eines Impulses den Weg frei und rannte ebenfalls durch die Tür. „BLEIB HIER UND KÄMPFE, DU BASTARD!“, schrie er Ben hinterher, wobei er das letzte Wort nur so ausspuckte. Der Angesprochene hatte derweil die Aufzugstüren geöffnet und das Seil an dem die Kabine hing durchtrennt. Dieser Aufzug war unbrauchbar. Sowohl für Something, als auch für seine Opfer. Somethings Wut steigerte sich immer weiter. Wenn er auch nichts anderes im SCP-Hauptquartier erreichte, Ben würde sterben! Und so machte er sich daran, den Aufzugsschacht durch Springen und Klettern zu erklimmen. Jack und Jeff sahen sich die Überreste der Kreaturen an. Ursprünglich waren es mehrere Hundert gewesen, jetzt waren es höchstens noch 30 oder 40. „Wir können nicht hier bleiben. Wir müssen hier raus!“, sagte Eyeless Jack ernst. Jeff the Killer sah ihn an. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Dieser Bunker wurde offenbar als Gefängnis ausgelegt, die Türen lassen sich von innen nicht öffnen! Der einzig Weg wäre, Something zu folgen und das wäre Selbstmord!“ „Hast du eine bessere Idee? Die Alternative wäre, hier zu warten bis er zurückkommt! Er ist gerade auf Ben fokussiert, also wird es ihn wohl wenig interessieren, wenn wir ihm folgen.“ Jeff gab ein leises Knurren von sich. „Was hat das für einen Sinn? Selbst wenn wir es schaffen aus diesem Raum und vielleicht sogar aus dem HQ zu fliehen, er findet uns doch irgendwann und du hast gesehen, dass er so gut wie unzerstörbar ist!“ „Das ist es ja gerade. Er ist so gut wie unzerstörbar aber irgendwo auf der Welt muss es eine Möglichkeit geben ihn zu töten! Wir müssen sie finden! Überlege dir Jeff, wir beide gehören zu den dunklen Geheimnissen dieser Welt, aber wenn es keine Welt mehr gibt, hat sie auch keine Geheimnisse mehr!“ Jack atmete tief durch, als er seine Ansprache beendet hatte. „Du hast mal wieder Recht. Wie immer“, seufzte Jeff, dann wandte er sich an den zitternden Haufen von Restkreaturen. „Ihr habt es gehört! Los hinterher! Wir fliehen! Genau wie unser großer, mächtiger Anführer, der uns gerade im Stich gelassen hat!“ Und die Übermenschen, die die letzte Hoffnung für die SCP-Organisation dargestellt hatten, machten sich daran durch den Aufzugschacht zu fliehen. ---- III „Wozu war dieser beschissene Knopf?“, fragte Alex gereizt, als er und sein Vater vor den freigelassenen SCPs flohen. Sie hatten den Durchgangsraum des Komplexes erreicht und wollten den Hauptgraben nach oben stürmen um das HQ zu verlassen, aber Something Worse hatte die Treppe ins nächste Stockwerk zerstört. So liefen sie in einen der Zellenblocks. Eine Zeit lang war es Professor Nadezhas größte Sorge gewesen, wie es um Kommandantin Foucault stand. Als sich aber die einzelnen Zellen öffneten und die gefangen gehaltenen Kreaturen hinausstürmten wurde ihm klar, dass es wenig Hoffnung für sie gab. Something hatte sie sicherlich getötet und den Knopf gedrückt um alle Zellen zu öffnen. „Wozu bringt man so einen Knopf an? Wenn ihn jemand drückt bricht doch Anarchie aus!“, wiederholte Alex. „Er war dazu gedacht, die Bestände der SCPs zu regulieren. Wann immer wir zu viele Kreaturen hatten, evakuierten wir den Komplex und öffneten die Zellen. Die einzelnen SCPs würden sich dann so lange bekämpfen, bis nur noch eine Hand voll übrig ist.“ Eugen beschleunigte seinen Schritt. „Ist ja sehr lebensfreundlich…“, sagte Alex zweifelnd. „Jaja, los komm, wir verstecken uns in der Forschungsabteilung!“, meckerte der Professor. Nach einigem Diskutieren, ob das wirklich das beste Versteck war, rannten sie in den Nebengraben, der für Wissenschaft zuständig war. Als sie die Treppen nach oben eilten hörten sie bereits wie ihnen etwas auf den Fersen war, worauf sie noch schneller liefen. „Hey! Hier rein!“, rief eine Stimme die aus einer halb geöffneten Klappe im Boden drang. Alex und sein Vater hielten an, die Klappe wurde geöffnet und sie kletterten eine Leiter nach unten, die in den Boden führte. Sie befanden sich in einem kleineren Lagerraum für Chemikalien, möglicherweise war dieser Raum wirklich mal als Versteck gedacht. Außer ihnen war ein etwas älterer Mann und ein Mädchen, das etwa Alex‘ Alter hatte, unter der Falltür. Kühles Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus, der nur durch eine schwache Glühbirne erleuchtet wurde. „Sie sind Olaf Larsson, richtig? Sie haben den Slenderman obduziert!“, fragte Professor Nadezha schließlich. „Der bin ich! Und das hier ist meine Assistentin Jana!“ Er deutete auf das Mädchen neben sich. Jana begnügte sich mit einem kurzen „Hallo“. „Wer Sie beide sind brauche ich nicht zu fragen. Ihnen verdanken wir schließlich das alles hier,“ spottete Larsson. „Wieso uns? Something Worse ist derjenige der…“, begann Eugen, Alex unterbrach ihn: „Und wer hat ihn überhaupt hergebracht?“ Der Professor schwieg. „Hier sind wir erstmal sicher, aber über kurz oder lang findet uns auch hier jemand, dessen Gesellschaft nicht sehr angenehm ist.“ Larsson sprach im Flüsterton, da man bereits Getrampel auf dem Flur über ihnen hören konnte. „Entweder findet uns eines der freigelassenen SCPs oder…“ Jana beendete den Satz: „Etwas Schlimmeres.“ „Wer ist er?“, fragte Larsson nach einer Pause und starrte die Nadezhas böse an. Eugen setzte sich auf den Boden. Die anderen Personen taten es ihm nach und nach gleich. „Something Worse, wie er sich nennt“, begann er, „ist die Wiedergeburt eines Wesens, das zu einer unbestimmten Zeit fast den gesamten Planeten entvölkert hätte.“ Professor Nadezha erzählte die Legende so knapp wie möglich. „Dann glauben Sie also, er wäre hier um diesen Fluch zu brechen?“, fragte Larsson nachdem Nadezha geendet hatte, „haben Sie denn reelle Informationen über ihn? Was genau ist er? Welche Fähigkeiten hat er? Woher kommt er?“ „Wissen wir alles nicht“, sagte Eugen und senkte den Blick. „Schön.“ Olaf setzte ein künstliches Lächeln auf, „dann beruhen alle Informationen über Something Worse auf Spekulationen und wir haben gerademal ansatzweise eine Ahnung, wer und was er eigentlich ist.“ Eine Weile saßen die Anwesenden schweigend und zitternd im Lagerraum. Über ihnen hörte man das Stampfen vieler Füße, man hörte Schüsse und Schreie. Manche waren menschlich, andere nicht. Das Chaos war vorangeschritten. Irgendwann jedoch änderte sich etwas. Man spürte eine Erschütterung und hörte einige Schreckensschreie, dann folgte Stille, zumindest für einen kurzen Moment. Ein einzelnes Paar Füße rannte über die Falltür hinweg. Alex wurde kalkweiß und begann zu zittern. Er formte Worte mit den Lippen um den anderen das Offensichtliche mitzuteilen: „Er ist hier!“ ---- IV Eine dunkelgrüne Wolke schwebte durch die Gänge. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Augenringen verfolgte sie verbissen. Während dieser Jagd tötete der Junge alle Kreaturen die er traf, die Wolke jedoch suchte nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit um zu entkommen. Ben hatte mit Absicht die Forschungsabteilung der Organisation gewählt um zu fliehen. Während seiner Flucht gelang es den restlichen Kreaturen aus dem Bunker, den Aufzugsschacht zu erklimmen. Einige flohen in die Durchgangshalle, andere Wenige waren dabei Ben und Something zu folgen. Ben hatte es derweil geschafft, zu finden was er suchte, die Wolke, die seinen Körper darstellte blieb stehen und rauschte durch eine der Türen. Something folgte ihm, trat die Tür auf und erkannte, dass er sich in einem Labor befand. Überall waren Tafeln mit Gleichungen, Operationstische, Schreibtische mit Protokollen und vor allem viele Laptops und Computer. Der Saal war vollkommen leer, offenbar war jeder sofort geflohen, als die gefangenen SCPs freigelassen worden waren. Something erkannte, was Ben vorhatte, es war aber schon zu spät um zu reagieren. „Bis dann!“, rief Ben spöttisch und fuhr in einen der Laptops. Es sah aus, als würde der Rechner die Wolke aufsaugen. Something wusste: Computer waren für Ben, was Spiegel für den Smiledog waren. Mit Sicherheit hatte das SCP-HQ ein Netzwerk, durch das er sich jetzt frei bewegen konnte. Sollte dieser Laptop mit dem Internet verbunden sein, wäre Ben sowieso schon längst über alle Berge. „SCHEISSE!“, schrie der Junge durch den ganzen Raum. Ben war ihm entkommen, aber wenn es sein musste, war er bereit, diesen Feigling bis ans Ende der Welt zu verfolgen. Something sagte sein gesamtes Vokabular an Flüchen auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Durchgangshalle. Er verließ das Labor und eilte die Treppen der Forschungsabteilung nach unten. Als er beinahe angekommen war, bemerkte er, dass zwei Personen auf der Treppe vor ihm dabei waren, gegen eine Horde wildgewordener SCPs zu kämpfen. Zwei junge Männer, die er inzwischen nur zu gut kannte. Eyeless Jack und Jeff the Killer hatten zwei lange Messer gezogen, Something fragte sich, wie viele davon sie wohl hatten. Nach einem kurzen Geplänkel schaffte es Jeff gerade so zurückzuspringen, Jack jedoch reagierte zu spät und so warfen sich drei dieser Kreaturen auf ihn. Something näherte sich dem verzweifelt kämpfenden Augenlosen, mittels drei kleiner Impulse aus seinen Fingern tötete er Jacks Gegner. „Das ist er! Rennt!“, brüllte eins der verbliebenen SCPs, ein haarloses, menschenähnliches Wesen mit Zähnen, die an Nadeln erinnerten und die restlichen Wesen sprangen über Jack, Jeff und Something hinweg und sprinteten die Treppe hinauf. Die drei verbliebenen waren alleine. Eyeless Jack erhob sich mühsam. „Ihr kämpft bis zum Ende! Bewundernswert!“, setzte Something an, „da seid ihr um Längen besser, als euer Feigling von Anführer! Ihr hättet nicht zufällig ein paar Tipps für mich, wohin Ben geflohen sein könnte?“ „Ben ist kein Feigling!“, sagte Jeff mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „er wird noch früh genug gegen dich kämpfen!“ „Das will ich hoffen!“, antwortete sein Feind. „Wisst ihr, es ist fast geschafft! Ich kann es fühlen! Noch ein paar Seelen, stärkerer Kreaturen und ich bin frei! Ben wird der Letzte sein! Ihr alle steht kurz vor dem Ende!“ Langsam nahm Eyeless Jack seine Maske ab, er atmete schwer, der Angriff schien ihn gefährlich verletzt zu haben. Das Gesicht das zum Vorschein kam war gezeichnet von Narben, außerdem hatte es unnatürlich scharfe Zähne. Jack begann gepresst zu sprechen: „Wir waren Legenden, Something! Wir waren etwas, das du nie sein wirst! Symbole der Angst, verborgen im menschlichen Unterbewusstsein. Wir waren Teil der düsteren Seite der Natur! Wir alle!“ Ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. „Was gibt dir das Recht all das zu zerstören? Warum tust du das?“ „Das war ja sehr emotional, für einen mörderischen Kannibalen!“, höhnte der Angesprochene. „Aber das ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge, Jack. Die Welt gehört dem, der sie sich nimmt!“ Something zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. Der Impuls traf Jack mitten ins Herz. „NEIN!“, schrie Jeff und für einen kurzen Augenblick war tatsächlich so etwas wie Besorgnis in der Stimme des Killers zu hören. Er sprang mit einem unbändigen Hass auf Something zu, musste jedoch feststellen, dass das nichts änderte. Normalerweise war es kein Problem für Jack, trotz fehlender Augen seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Nun jedoch erkannte er gar nichts mehr. Er versuchte verzweifelt, stehen zu bleiben, doch seine Beine versagten. Er fiel rücklings die Treppe herunter und kam regungslos auf dem Boden auf. Eyeless Jack hatte sein Leben ausgehaucht. Something wartete auf Jacks Seele, doch nichts geschah. Entweder hatte er nie eine besessen, oder… Er griff Jeff dem Killer, der gerade dabei war anzugreifen, an den Hals und hob ihn nach oben. „Das wirst du bereuen!“, quetschte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor. Something sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Er war ein Mensch! Eyeless Jack war nichts weiter, als ein erbärmlicher Mensch! Obwohl er zu den obersten Creepypasta-Kreaturen gehörte, war er nie einer von ihnen. Ich könnte wetten, dass auch du nur ein Mensch bist, Jeff!“ Jeffs Wut und Hass steigerten sich weiter und weiter. Something Worse zeigte sich doch vollkommen unbeeindruckt: „Jacks Seele war sicherlich mächtig, doch jetzt ist sie unerreichbar. Diesen Fehler begehe ich nicht noch einmal.“ „Was soll das…?“, versuchte Jeff angestrengt zu fragen, worauf der Junge den Griff um Jeffs Hals verstärkte. „Das soll heißen, dass ich dich leben lasse!“ Something schlug Jeffs Kopf so fest er es wagte gegen die Wand. Man sah wie sich die lidlosen Augen des Killers nach innen drehten. Dann wurde er fallen gelassen und schlug auf der Treppe auf. Der Junge mit den Augenringen legte seinen Kopf auf Jeffs Brust. Sein Herz schlug und er atmete noch, wenn auch flach. Er war nur bewusstlos. Zufrieden setzte Something seinen Weg fort. Vorbei am bewusstlosen Jeff und vorbei an Jacks Leiche. Schließlich erreichte er den Gang zum Knotenpunkt des SCP-Hauptquartiers. Er betrat den Durchgangsraum. „Whoa!“, entfuhr ihm ein überraschter Schrei. Vollkommenes Chaos, absolute Anarchie beherrschte die Durchgangshalle. Sie war ein Kriegsschauplatz. Something sah wie unzählige Soldaten, ausgebrochene SCPs und auch einige Kreaturen aus dem Bunker die vollkommen unkontrolliert gegeneinander kämpften. Es war ein einziger Amoklauf, vollführt von jedem Individuum, das sich im Durchgangsraum befand. An der Decke des Raumes klaffte ein Loch, das in den vierten Verteidigungsraum führte. Something erinnerte sich, es in unkontrolliertem Zorn hineingesprengt zu haben. Dabei war wohl auch die Treppe nach oben zerstört worden. Einige Soldaten waren dabei, die Treppe mit einigen Verbindungsstücken zu reparieren, die sie jetzt verzweifelt verteidigten. Die reparierte Treppe stellte wohl die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit für einen Menschen dar. Bens Seele würde reichen um den Fluch zu brechen, da war Something sicher, sein oberstes Ziel war es nun, ihn zu finden und zu vernichten. Der Junge würde viel Zeit dafür haben, also könnte er sich genauso gut noch ein wenig amüsieren. Something Worse schlug die Fäuste gegeneinander und stürzte sich ins Schlachtgetümmel. ---- V Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Alle waren froh, dass Something die Falltür zu ihrem Versteck nicht bemerkt hatte. Doch irgendwann hörte man animalisches Kreischen, das sich der Falltür näherte. Eugen, Alex, Olaf und Jana hielten den Atem an. Sie hatten es nicht gewagt, ihr Versteck zu verlassen. Jetzt wurde ihnen nur zu schmerzlich bewusst, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war, denn einige der Kreaturen über ihnen schienen sie zu wittern. Direkt dem Versteck hörte man Schritte und offenbar suchten die entfesselten SCPs einen Eingang dazu. „Verdammt!“, sagte Professor Nadezha. Kalter Angstschweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. „Die Falltür ist von außen zwar nur schwer erkennbar, aber irgendwann finden sie sie!“ „Wir sitzen in der Falle!“, keuchte Alex. Er war vollkommen bleich. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Kämpfen?“, meldete sich Jana mit dünner Stimme. „Dafür sind es zu viele, zumindest nach dem, was man hört“, flüsterte Eugen knapp. Nur Larsson, der sonst zu jeder Situation einen Kommentar hatte, schwieg. Er saß zitternd auf dem Boden. Qualvolle Minuten zogen sich dahin. Dann stand er langsam auf. Sein Gesicht war leicht grün angelaufen. „Es ist Ihre Schuld, Nadezha! Sie haben Worse hergebracht obwohl sie zweifellos wussten, dass die SCP-Basis noch nicht bereit für einen Kampf gegen ihn ist!“, obwohl Larsson flüsterte, hörte man den Zorn in seiner Stimme. Professor Nadezha wollte etwas erwidern, doch der Pathologe ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Trotzdem müssen Sie leben! Ich bin mir Ihrer Fähigkeiten bewusst. Wenn jemand einen Weg findet, Something Worse zu vernichten, dann Sie!“ Er holte tief Luft und richtete das Wort an seine Assistentin: „Jana…ich kenne dich seit du ein Kind bist, ich weiß, dass es dein Traum war, Ärztin zu werden und Leben zu retten. Ich habe dich viel zu selten gelobt oder ermutigt.“ Tränen standen in Larssons Augen, als er zu Jana hinging und sie umarmte. „Dabei warst du wie eine Tochter für mich. Ich hätte dir so gerne alles beigebracht was ich weiß, ich hätte dir so gerne ermöglicht, deinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Es tut mir so leid.“ „Was soll das…?“, fragte Jana. Sie klang betont verständnislos, obwohl sie Furchtbares ahnte. Olaf ging auf Professor Nadezha zu und packte ihn am Kragen. „Sie werden fliehen und Sie werden Jana mitnehmen! Sie werden sie mit ihrem Leben beschützen, Something hin oder her. Schwören Sie!“ „Was soll das?“, antwortete Eugen. Er sah ratlos aus. „Schwören Sie!“ Larsson schrie fast. „I-i-ich schwöre!“, stotterte der Professor. Larsson atmete auf und wandte sich zuletzt Alex zu: „Ich sehe dir an, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, Junge. Versprich mir nur, dass du so viele Leben rettest, wie du kannst.“ Alex nickte. Olaf Larsson lächelte knapp. „Geht in die Ecken des Raums, die sieht man von der Falltür aus nicht.“ Zaghaft taten die anderen, wie ihnen geheißen wurde, dann kletterte Larsson so schnell er konnte die Leiter hoch und verließ den Raum über die Falltür. „HEY, HIER BIN ICH! KOMMT SCHON, HOLT MICH!“, schrie er. Von ihrem Versteck aus hörten die anderen Schüsse und das schnelle Getrampel vieler Füße. Es ging an der Falltür vorbei, Larsson lockte sie weg und machte somit den Weg zu den Treppen frei. Von ihrer Mordgier getrieben machten sich die freigelassenen SCP-Kreaturen nicht die Mühe nachzusehen, ob sich noch andere unter der Falltür befanden. „NEIN!“ Jana stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und rannte zur Leiter um das Versteck zu verlassen. „Nicht!“, rief Alex und versuchte sie zu fassen zu bekommen. Jana war jedoch zu schnell, kletterte die Leiter hoch und klappte die Falltür nach oben hin auf. Eugen und Alex folgten hier und so verließen alle drei ihr Versteck. Als sie wieder in den regulären Gängen der Forschungsstation standen hörten sie einen grausigen Schrei aus einem Gang, der ihren kreuzte. Larsson hatte es geschafft. Er hatte eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für die anderen geschaffen. „OLAF!“, schrie Jana noch lauter und wollte zur Quelle des Schreis rennen, doch diesmal gelang es Alex, sie festzuhalten. Er umschlang ihre Taille und ihre Schultern und zerrte sie mit sich. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen und Alex spürte, wie eine ihrer Tränen auf seine Hand fiel. „Wenn du diesen Wesen jetzt in die Arme rennst war sein Opfer völlig umsonst! Wir müssen weg! Komm schon, wir müssen raus aus diesem Gebäude!“ Jana schluchzte, nickte dann aber schwach. Alex ließ sie los und zu dritt rannten sie die Gänge entlang bis sie die Treppen erreichten. Sie drehten sich nicht um. Sie wollten überhaupt nicht wissen ob sie verfolgt wurden. In Windeseile rannten sie die Treppen nach unten und zu ihrem Glück begegneten sie keinen lebenden Kreaturen mehr. Irgendwann jedoch entdeckten sie, dass fünf regungslose Körper auf der Treppe nahe dem Gang zur Durchgangshalle lagen. Sie wurden langsamer. „Seht mal!“, rief Eugen „diese drei kenne ich nicht aber das dort sind Jeff the Killer und Eyeless Jack!“ „Hat Something Worse sie umgebracht?“, fragte Jana, sie hielt an um Atem zu schöpfen. „Sieht so aus“, sagte Alex und näherte sich Jeff. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre Einbildung, doch als er Jeff noch näher kam, hörte er, dass der Killer leise und keuchend atmete. „Er lebt noch…“, flüsterte Alex. „Jeff lebt noch!“, rief er seinem Vater und Jana zu. „Schön! Dann hat er uns bald einiges voraus, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen!“, entgegnete Eugen, „los kommt!“ Er wollte weiterrennen. „Wartet“, trotzte Alex, „wir können ihn nicht einfach hier liegen lassen!“ „Hast du sie noch alle?“, schrie Professor Nadezha, „das ist ein Psychokiller! Wenn wir ihn retten sind wir noch verrückter als er!“ Auch Jana meldete sich: „Ihn willst du retten und meinen Mentor hast du sterben lassen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!“ Sie funkelte Alex böse an. „Ja“, gestand dieser zu seiner Schande, „aber ich habe Larsson auch versprochen, so viele Leben wie möglich zu retten.“ „Das galt wahrscheinlich nur für Menschen!“, fuhr sein Vater ihn an. Alex verteidigte sich: „Das Something ihn nicht getötet hat zeigt doch, dass Jeff ein Mensch ist! Menschliche Seelen kann er sich nicht einverleiben.“ „Wir wissen doch gar nicht ob…“, begann Eugen, doch sein Sohn unterbrach ihn: „Nun helft mir endlich!“ Jana erbarmte sich und half Alex, Jeff auf seinen Rücken zu packen. Dann rannten sie weiter, auch mit dem Zusatzgewicht des bewusstlosen Killers auf seinem Rücken gelang es Alex irgendwie Schritt zu halten. Schließlich gelangten sie in den Gang zur Durchgangshalle. Zu ihrem Entsetzen stellten sie fest, dass dort gerade eine Schlacht im Gange war. „Verflucht! Wieso haben wir keine Waffen mitgenommen?“, fragte der Professor mit leichter Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. „Jetzt ist es zu spät!“, keuchte Alex angestrengt. „Professor Nadezha!“, drei SCP-Soldaten näherten sich den Neuankömmlingen und töteten dabei alle Kreaturen, die sich durch Kugeln aufhalten ließen. „Gott sei Dank, Sie leben!“ „Das tue ich! Bitte stellen Sie keine Fragen!“, antwortete Eugen, speziell auf Jeff the Killer bezogen, dann fragte er: „Kommen wir hier irgendwie raus?“ „Wir müssen die Treppe erreichen, wenn Sie es lebend in den vierten Verteidigungsraum schaffen, schaffen Sie es auch hier raus!“, sagte einer der Soldaten zuversichtlich. „Und wie sollen wir es in einem Stück durch dieses Gemetzel schaffen?“, rief Alex und einer der Soldaten grinste unter seinem Helm. „Something Worse!“, sagte er heiter. „Er ist hier! Er bekämpft die Kreaturen aber lässt die Menschen leben. Solange er diese Monster in Schach hält, können wir die Treppe erreichen.“ „Was?!“, riefen Eugen, Alex und Jana gleichzeitig, tatsächlich sahen sie, wie die Luft sich an einigen Stellen verzerrte. Das waren zweifellos die Impulse des Jungen. „Na schön, das hier ist nicht der Augenblick um zu hinterfragen! Los, wir gehen!“, sagte Professor Nadezha. Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen. Dann geschah etwas, das der Soldat nicht erwartet hatte, denn vom Loch in der Decke aus schwebte eine dichte, dunkelgrüne Wolke nach unten und näherte sich der kämpfenden Menge. ---- VI Something Worse spürte wie sein Körper durchbohrt wurde. Als er nach unten sah, bemerkte er wie ein Speer aus dunkelgrünem, verdichtetem Material aus seinem Körper ragte. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass eine Rauchwolke in derselben Farbe an der Decke schwebte. „Ben!“, rief Something mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, er zog sich den Speer aus dem Körper. „Du bist ja doch kein kompletter Feigling!“ Mit einer Handbewegung tötete er einige Kreaturen, deren Seelen seine Wunde heilten. Bens Antwort konnte man im ganzen Saal vernehmen: „Folge mir Something! Lass die anderen aus dem Spiel! Ich bin dein Gegner. Du wirst bezahlen für das, was du getan hast!“ „Was immer du willst!“, schrie Something. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang er durch das Loch in der Decke und erreichte die Etage darüber. Ben flog immer weiter nach oben, sein Feind folgte ihm entweder über die Treppen oder indem er einfach durch die bereits vorhandenen Löcher in der Decke sprang. So passierten sie den zerstörten Spiegelsaal, den engen, dunklen Gang, die Arena, den Raum mit der dreidimensionalen Karte und schließlich die Eingangshalle. Noch immer waren die Haupteingänge zum SCP-HQ durch schwere Metallbarrieren blockiert. „Noch ein kleines Stück!“, sagte Ben als sie in der von Leichen übersäten Eingangshalle angekommen waren. Die Barrieren und die massiven Türen, die aus dem Komplex herausführten ließen kaum Luft durch. Ben schaffte es dennoch, sich in seiner Wolkenform durch die Spalten zu zwängen. Something stellte sich vor die riesige Tür durch die sich die Ben-Wolke verflüchtigt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er stark genug war… Er streckte der Tür beide Handflächen entgegen und feuerte seinen bisher stärksten Impuls ab. Die Barriere wurde mitsamt der Türen dahinter aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen. Die Wucht des Impulses schleuderte beides in den See, der den Teil des SCP-Hauptquartiers, der nicht in der Erde steckte, umgab. Der Junge trat hinaus und atmete die klare Luft der Tropfsteinhöhle, sah die vielen Lichtpunkte und fragte sich, wie die SCP-Organisation dieses natürliche Versteck wohl gefunden und besiedelt hatte. „Hier oben bin ich!“, schrie Ben und unterbrach Somethings Gedanken. Er schwebte knapp über dem Dach des SCP Hauptquartiers. Nach einem weiteren Sprung landete der Junge mit den Augenringen ebenfalls auf dem Dach und stand somit der dunkelgrünen Wolke gegenüber. „Hier gibt es keine Seelen, mit denen du dich heilen oder stärken könntest. Ebenso wenig gibt es irgendeine Form von Computern oder sonstiger Hardware. Hier sind nur du und ich, Something!“, sagte Ben düster. „Warum bist du zurückgekommen, Ben? Woher dieser plötzliche Mut?“, frage Something lächelnd. Die Wolke bildete eine Art Gesicht: „Ich habe deine Tötungsorgie gesehen! Habe gesehen wie Menschen und Übermenschen deine Opfer wurden, habe die Angst und den Schmerz gesehen den du verbreitet hast und ich habe entfernt gefühlt, was den Seelen widerfährt, die du dir einverleibst. Was du ihnen antust liegt weit jenseits den Dingen, die wir jemals getan haben! Aber ich schwöre dir, ich werde jeden einzelnen rächen!“ „Rache geht meistens nach hinten los!“, entgegnete Something spöttisch. „Ich finde es ja durchaus beeindruckend, dass du deine Angst besiegt hast und zurückgekommen bist, aber jetzt…“, ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, „wirst du sterben und selbst erleben, was mit Seelen passiert, die Eins mit mir werden.“ Glühender Hass zeichnete sich auf dem künstlichen Gesicht der Rauchwolke ab, dann begann sie, sich zu vergrößern. „Ohooo!“, rief Something lachend, als er Bens Gesichtsausdruck sah, „ist das das Gesicht der grimmigen Gottheit?“ „Spar dir die Witze!“, war die zornige Antwort. Teile der Rauchwolke lösten und verdichteten sich. Sie formten scharfe und spitze Gegenstände. „Du wirst es bereuen mich unterschätzt zu haben. Ich zeige dir meine gesamte Macht!“ schrie Ben. „Dann sollte ich das vielleicht auch tun!“, sagte sein Gegenüber boshaft lächelnd. Er begann, sich zu verändern. Somethings Haut begann aufzureißen und die daraus resultierenden Wunden leuchteten lila. Pfeilgerade Lichtbahnen entstanden, die sich durch seinen Körper zogen und an ein Netz erinnerten. Auch seine Augen begannen in derselben Farbe zu leuchten. Bevor er die Seele des Slenderman besaß, war diese Verwandlung äußerst schmerzhaft. Mit ihr und all den anderen Seelen, die Something sich mittlerweile einverleibt hatte, fühlte sie sich beinahe gut an. Er ging langsam auf Ben zu. „Komm schon!“ rief er, „zeig mir ob es wahr ist, was man über Ben Drowned, die Legende, sagt!“ Und ein Kampf begann, der das Schicksal der SCP-Organisation und vielleicht das der ganzen Welt, entscheiden sollte. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Lang